Scaredy Cat
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Cat is visiting Jade and Tori and get's scared and wants to sleep in their bed.


**Tumblr request: Jade and Tori are sleeping in the same bed and Cat is in the guest room, but Cat get's scared and wants to sleep in their bed. **

"Well, here you go Cat; you can stay in the guest room. We'll catch up tomorrow, when we're all more awake and hopefully you're not so jet lagged." Tori carried Cat's bag into the room and turned around to face her.

"If you need anything, Jade and I are right down the hallway." She told her. Cat nodded and yawned.

"Thanks, Tori." Cat smiled sleepily. Tori pulled the door shut behind her as she walked into the hallway. She made her way to her own room and smiled at the lump under her covers. Jade was asleep and Tori made sure to change into her pajamas as quietly as she could. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to Jade.

"You're back." Jade said in a thick voice. Tori nodded against her back and drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori snapped out of her sleep breathing heavily.

"Tori?" A quiet voice asked. Tori flipped over and saw that Cat was standing at the edge of the bed. She clutched a pink unicorn to her chest and it matched her pajamas in color. Her red hair was braided to the side and she looked terrified. Tori sat up.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori whispered, not wanting to wake Jade.

"I'm scared." She said. Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded over their heads. Cat jumped and started shaking. Tori watched her sympathetically.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room and stay there until you fall asleep?" She asked with a yawn. Cat shook her head furiously.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you and Jade?" She was quaking with fear at this point and nearly had tears in her eyes. Tori sighed.

"Okay." She relented. The thunder boomed again and lighting shown through their closed curtains. Cat shot into the air and stumbled into the bed. She crawled over Tori and kneed her in the stomach.

"Ooomph!" Tori gasped in pain.

"Sorry." Cat sounded pitifully frightened.

"Its fine, Cat, just go to sleep." Tori grumbled as she slid under the covers.

"Kay, kay." Cat said and Tori could tell she was already falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cat?" Tori could hear Jade in her subconscious. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't pull herself out of sleep.

"What are you doing in here?" She felt the bed shift but still couldn't wake up.

"I got scared last night; Tori let me sleep in here." Cat was pressed up against her back and her eyes suddenly opened when she heard her name. Tori went to sit up but was so close to the edge of the bed that she ended up falling off.

"Ouch." She grunted rubbing her lower back. Jade was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and her hair all over the place.

"What is Cat doing in our bed?" She raised her hand to gesture to Cat. The red-head had her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as her eyes bounced back and forth between the women.

"She woke me up last night because the storm scared her. She wouldn't go back to sleep in her own room." Tori sighed and stood up. Her back cracked loudly when she straightened out.

"You are such a push over. You should have woken me up." Jade smirked.

"Hey!" Tori said offended.

"It's true." Jade shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." Tori grumbled.

"Cat, you're twenty six. You need to get over your fear of thunder storms. Nothing is going to hurt you." Jade looked at her strictly. "Do you understand?" Cat nodded slowly.

"I know. But I missed you guys. It was just like our high school sleepovers." She smiled and jumped from the bed before running out of the room. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Tori.

"Good morning." She winked.

"Good morning." Tori replied grabbing Cat's unicorn from the middle of her bed and yanking the sheets up to make the bed. Jade surprised her when she wrapped her arms around her waist, her belly pressing into Tori's back.

"If this little one wakes up in the middle of the night because she is scared, she can sleep with us." Jade whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Tori smiled and caressed her wife's rounded belly.


End file.
